Fox Twins
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: With if Shukaku and Kyuubi were twins/lovers. What if Gaara and Naruto knew about each other all their life. Complete summary in side Yaoi, incest, and OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Very few knew that Shukaku the Sand Spirit was not really a one-tailed raccoon, but a nine-tailed fox just as Kyuubi. Even fewer knew that Kyuubi and Shukaku were not only twin brothers, but also lovers, as was tradition in the demon world. When Shukaku was sealed away, and Kyuubi found out, he destroyed the thing closest to him. That just so happened to be the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now that they both were sealed away, with no chance of ever encountering each other, they both went slightly insane. Because of their bond, they both gave Gaara and Naruto the chance to telepathically speak to one another. Maybe there's hope for them yet.

A/N: Yes, I realize that the summary was more of a background story. Anyway, I've had this idea for a long time, and now I've finally writing something for it. I am also slowly working with my other fics and thinking about rewriting some of them. Ideas are always welcome

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, MPreg, OOCness

"_MONSTER!"_

"_DEMON"_

"_KILLER"_

These horrible names followed Naruto like a shadow, ignored but forever there. With his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets, Naruto silently made his way home, trying to ignore the whispers of the villagers. Making it to the small, run down apartment complex, he pulled out his keys and opened the splintering door that rested on rusty hinges, a simply **301** painted near the top.

Team seven had no training tomorrow, which made Naruto a little happy. He finally had enough time to paint, and talk with his brother. His only family left. _'I may never have met him, but that doesn't matter. He is my brother, as I am his.'_

Walking inside his small apartment, he threw his keys on the hook just inside the door, and stripped off his orange jacket. Pulling off his shoes, and quickly untying his headband he went into his room and put all this stuff in their proper places. Walking over to a simple dresser and opening the top draw, he pulled out a half finished painting. Resting it on his bed, he turned back to pull out the rest of his needed supplies.

'_Hmmm. Maybe I will take a shower first. Yes, that sounds nice.'_

Going to the bathroom across the hall, Naruto quickly stripped the rest of his cloths off, and stepped under the warm running water. Humming a song long forgotten by Men, he slowly washed himself of the grime that had gathered during training. As his body began to relax, he heard a soft voice from the back of his mind.

'_Hard day?'_ It asked.

'_A little, nothing really new. How about you? Are you ok?'_ He responded, smiling when he heard the familiar voice.

'_I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me. I can protect myself.'_

'_That doesn't mean that you're ok. Did you "Father" try anything today?' _Naruto said, making sure to add extra distain when he said "father". That man had no right being anywhere near kids, let alone having some.

'_No. He's left me alone lately.' _

'_Good. I can't stand knowing what he does to you, and not being able to stop him.' _ Naruto was now almost done with his shower.

'_I know Naruto. Soon he won't be able to stop me, soon we will be together. Soon, we can go Home.' _

'_Oh Gaara, I can't stand it here. I just want to be with you. Be with you, free from these damned villagers, and free to be ourselves.' _Reaching out to Gaara through his mind, Naruto tried to convey his feelings.

'_I know Naruto, I know. I must go for now, but I will contact you later tonight.' _With that said, Gaara withdrew from Naruto.

Sighing softly, Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed again. Soft spiky blond hair that fell delicately around his face, soft tan skin, 3 pale scars on each cheek, bright blue eyes, and full red lips. He had a lean, small body, long legs, and subtle curves. _'I'm so ugly. I'm sure Gaara's beautiful, and here I am looking like a woman.'_ Wrapping a towel around his thin waist, he walked back into his room.

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice someone else in his room. Walking over to his painting, he picked it up and looked at it. It was two foxes curled up together, one a tan brown and one a reddish-orange. They were underneath an ancient tree with long vines wrapped around all the other trees in the area.

"Uh….Naruto?"

Gasping at the unexpected voice, he spun around to face the window. There, sitting on the window sill, was his sensei.

"K-kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Iruka and I have been worried about you lately. You've been acting differently."

Smiling softly at his sensei's worried tone; he couldn't help but feel a little bad for not only worrying his sensei, but for also worrying Iruka.

"I'm ok sensei. I've just been a little distracted lately by my thoughts. With the Chunin exam finals coming up and all. Anyway, I'm sorry for worrying you two."

Nodding, and giving Naruto a smile, Kakashi poofed away. Turning away from the window, Naruto quickly wrapped himself in a simple white Yukata. Walking into the small kitchen, he noticed a bowl over flowing with fruits and vegetable on his table. '_Kakashi must have put it there while I was in the shower.' _Smiling gratefully, he walked over and grabbed a red apple. Biting into it, he returned to his room and got dresses properly.

Putting his apple down, Naruto grabbed a cobalt blue shirt that showed off his soft curves (he didn't realize this of course) and simple black jeans. Once changed, he tied his head band around his neck, and finished his apple. Putting his art supplies in a black bag and tucking his painting under his arm, he jumped out the window.

Walking back through the village towards the forest, Naruto ignored the looks he was getting. Unnoticed by him, and pair of teal eyes watched his every move.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, before I start I want to thank everyone for the reviews

A/N: Ok, before I start I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I've never gotten that many reviews in one chapter before. YAY! Anyways, I have some Storm Hawks story ideas but I've only seen like 3 episodes. So I was wondering if anyone would message me and tell me some things about it. Thanks for reading this!

P.S: Sorry for bad spelling, but I'm trying hard to fix it. Hopefully it's better in this chapter.

On with the story….

Humming softly, Naruto gently stroked his small paintbrush in delicate patterns on his painting. Adding one last dash of color, he washed his brush and relaxed. He was finally finished. Leaning back on the base of an ancient oak tree, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Resting for a few moments he, again, didn't notice someone watching him.

Opening his eyes once more, he carefully lifted up his drying painting and collected all of his supplies. Turning to go back to the village, he let out a surprised gasp when he almost ran into someone's chest. Slowly raising his head to look at the unknown person's face, he gasped again when he saw who it was.

"Kabuto! What are you doing here? I thought you left when you dropped out of the running for the Exams." He didn't notice how close Kabuto's face was to his.

"No, I decided to stick around to see how things turned out. I also wanted to see you, Naruto." Leering at Naruto, he quickly pushed him up against the tree behind him. Gasping when Kabuto did this, Naruto realized how close their bodies were. Blushing slightly, he dropped the things in his hands and gently tried to push Kabuto off.

"Wh-what are you doing K-kabuto?" Leaning down, Kabuto whispered into Naruto's ear, "Why, I'm taking what I want." He pinned Naruto's hands above his head. Shuddering in disgust when he felt Kabuto's breath tickle his ear, Naruto struggled to focus on what he said. When he did, his eyes widened and he started to struggle.

"Leave me alone Kabuto! Stop this!" Smirking at Naruto's distress, he simple held on tighter and pinned Naruto's hips to the tree with his own. Leaning down to claim blushing pink lips, he suddenly let out a gasp when he felt his airways being cut off. Immediately letting Naruto go, he scratched at his throat, trying to find whatever was choking him. Grabbing at the hand clutching his throat, he desperately held on as that hand slowly lifted him off of the ground, trying to get air back into his burning lungs. When he was thrown onto the ground a few feet away he started coughing and gasping, gently rubbing his neck he looked up to see who it was that grabbed him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Glaring at the newcomer, Kabuto slowly got to his feet. He was a little dizzy.

"A friend of Naruto's. Now leave. Or else."

Glaring once more at him, Kabuto disappeared leaving behind a puff of smoke. Better to leave now before more people showed up and he was caught. Lord Orochimaru would not like that.

"Shino, what are you doing here?" Turning to look at Naruto, Shino almost growled when seeing the state Kabuto had left him in. His eyes were teared up, with a wide panicked look in them. Bending to pick up Naruto's stuff, Shino ignored the question and answered with a different question.

"Did you finish your painting? You've been working on it for awhile now." Handing Naruto his stuff, Shino smiled when he heard him mumble about anti-social bug ninja who were always changing the subject, but he answered the question anyway.

"Yeah, I finished it right before K-kabuto came." Cursing at his stutter when he said Kabuto's name, he handed his finished art piece back over to Shino for him to look at. Securing the rest of his stuff in the bag that he brought with him, Naruto looked over at his bug using friend. They had been friends for a long time now, Shino being to only one to play with him when he was little. When he asked him later why he did even though Shino knew about the nine tailed fox, Shino relied, "_I don't care about the fox being inside you. My family considers you as a hero for being able to stop the fox and keep him under control. The villagers are foolish for condemning you, only seeing the fox and not seeing the innocent child who has no parents." _

Smiling when he thought about that time so long ago, he remembered that as being one of the happiest moments in his short life. Walking to Shino's side he wrapped his arms around Shino's waist and chest, hugging him. Feeling Shino return the hug by wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder, Naruto's smile widened. They did this all of the time, to them it wasn't weird. I mean, what's weird about brothers hugging? Next to his twin, Shino was the closest thing he had to a family.

"This picture is very beautiful Naruto. You are very talented. I don't understand why you don't open a gallery of your art work or something." Looking down at the younger, smaller male Shino gave him a questioning look, taking off his sunglasses and tucking them away in a pocket. Now being able to properly look at Naruto, Shino waited for an answer.

Blushing at Shino's praise, Naruto was able to stutter out, "I'm not that good Shino. Besides, painting isn't a ninja skill and I'll probably be looked down on for doing something so unmanly." Ducking his head, Naruto blushed darker.

Pulling Naruto's chin up to look into his eyes Shino said, "Naruto. You're art is amazing. Art may not be a ninja skill, but isn't that a good thing? You know that I've always preferred that you not be a ninja, that way you wouldn't constantly be in harms way and you would always be safe. Also, it isn't unmanly. _Everybody _has the right to be an artist. Remember that, ok?" After Naruto nodded, Shino let him go. Placing his hand on the small of Naruto's back, he began leading him back to the village.

"Come on, I'll walk you home it's getting late." Nodding once more, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He had two caring brothers, his art skills were progressing, and beside that little incident with Kabuto, it was a nice day. Also, he was soon going to meet Gaara. Almost giddy at the thought, Naruto allowed himself be led home.

I'm not sure if I spelled his name right. I hope I did!

Also, remember that reviews New chapters!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay new chapter

A/N: Yay new chapter! Thank you all for those wonderful reviews, they make my day. Anyways, I have a rough idea as to where I'm going to take this story. I hope it all works out (sweat drop). Also, I wanted to know if you guys wanted this to be a Sasuke bashing story, a Sakura bashing story, or a Sasuke AND Sakura bashing story. Or maybe they should just stay neutral. Review your answer to me! Thanks for reading!

P.S: I do not own the beginning words or some of the theme. They belong to whoever created s-CRY-ed. I also don't own any of the characters; I just like bending them to my will! Muhahahahahahaha!

Warning: Some rated M in this chapter. Also, it is very very short, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

/

_I was…dreaming. I could hear the screams and cries of pain and sadness. Of loneliness. Their hearts were breaking and wishing desperately for help, for a little kindness and love. _

_There was a little girl, with uneven choppy black hair and deep green eyes. She was walking down a crowded street sobbing, with her chubby little hands squeezed over her dark eyes. No one even spared her a glance. Those who did simply glared and continued on a little faster._

_When she stumbled and fell to her already scraped knees, some laughed and some ignored her. She couldn't be older than 3. I couldn't tell where exactly she was, but I gathered that she lived in a small out of the way village whose main prophet was the trading business. _

_She had little cat ears atop her head. _

Slowly opening my eyes, I could feel tears running down my face. I could still hear her sobs and feel her heart ache. She probably didn't even know why she felt like that. Sighing I sat up in bed. 'Another vision about someone just like me'. Now I've had a vision about all the other eight demon containers. My first one was when I was five and about Gaara. I didn't really understand what was happening, so Kyuubi took me inside my mind and explained it all. It was a bit overwhelming, especially for a five year old.

Stretching, I realized that I had the day off. No Ero-sennin to deal with and no tedious training to suffer through. Hell. Yeah.

Normal POV

Standing up, Naruto walked over to open the shutters, letting in the golden morning light. Basking in its warmth for a few moments, Naruto quickly turned and walked into the bathroom for a nice shower. Turning on the water and adjusting knobs so that it was just right, Naruto failed to notice the extra presence in his mind. Striping and climbing under the water, he moaned. It felt wonderful. Grabbing his home-made body wash (It would seem that Kyuubi had a number of talents) that smelled of milk and honey, he lathered up. Using the same body wash he squeezed a small glob on top of his hair (It was multi functional). When he was finished scrubbing, he rinsed off. It felt so good that he couldn't help but moan. Slipping his hand down his chest, he softly rubbed his pink nipples. When they grew hard and even more sensitive, he rubbed harder. Gasping and arching his back, Naruto felt his other hand slip behind him. The only problem, he wasn't controlling it. Panicking, Naruto tried to pull his hand from his chest only to find that he couldn't move that one either. Instead it rubbed his over sensitive nipples harder. Not being able to stop the moans that fell from his lips, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

When he heard deep chuckling coming from inside his head, he immediately calmed down. So it was Gaara. Before he could continue with that thought, Naruto felt one of his own fingers slip inside his willing body. Arching his back and moaning once more, Naruto felt the burning ache between his legs throb. When another finger slipped inside and both started pumping in and out of his body, Naruto fell to his knees. The hand that had been on his chest slid up and began tracing his face. When two fingers slipped inside his mouth and also stared pumping, Naruto realized that both of his entrances were being finger fucked. Oh god it felt good.

When he released, Naruto couldn't help but be surprised. He hadn't even touched himself down there and yet he was able to cum. Feeling his arms tingling, Naruto realized that he had control once more. Slipping his fingers out of himself, Naruto quickly washed any remaining cum off of his chest. He could feel his cheeks burning, even though it wasn't the first time this happened. However, the only way that Gaara could have had that much control over his body was if Gaara himself was close by. Very close. Naruto shivered at the implications.

Snapping his head up when he heard a loud crash in his kitchen, Naruto quickly shut off the water and wrapped his robe loosely around himself. How he hoped it was Gaara, but knowing his luck, it was probably Kabuto.

/

I only put that in there because I LOVE how that smells, so I'm make Naruto like it as well.

I told you it was short. Remember to review! Thanks for reading.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I read through my other chapters a few minutes ago and I just realized how…oblivious I made Naruto! Lol, that wasn't my intention it just turned out that way I guess. Anyways, in this chapter I'm going to introduce…GAARA! Yay! However, I'm going to make him look different than in the anime. Yes he will still be the Gaara we know and love, but some of his features will be…tweaked :} I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I promise this chapter will be longer than the last.

(Disclaimer in chapter 2)

On with the story….

.-.

Quickly drying his hair, Naruto quietly crept out of the bathroom. Tightening the flimsy robe around his small frame, Naruto quietly cursed himself for not having a thicker robe; he peaked around the corner looking into the hallway that connected his room to the kitchen/living room.

Seeing nothing and keeping close to the wall, he slowly stalked down the suddenly too long hallway.

Automatically reaching for his weapons pouch normally tired to his thigh, Naruto realized that he had forgotten it in his room.

'_Why oh why do I not have the gift of foresight?'_

Finally reaching the kitchen, he was some what surprised to see no intruder. Instantly on guard, Naruto quickly scanned all through the room. Straightening up when he did see anything, he shrugged and turned back to the bathroom.

Once again under the spray of the hot water, Naruto's muscles automatically relaxed. Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed. He so desperately wanted to see Gaara.

He nearly screamed when arms wrapped around him. The only thing stopping him from alerting the entire building that something was wrong (not that they would care) was the large hand that closed over his mouth.

Instantly realizing that whoever this person was, it was obviously the intruder that Naruto couldn't locate earlier.

Feeling the hard –_male_- chest pressed up against his back and the hot breaths against his neck, Naruto started struggling. When his arms were trapped against his side and he was pushed up against the shower wall, tears of frustration almost welled over.

Why was this happening to him?

Why did the villagers hate him _so _much for something he had no control over? Did someone really hate him enough to force themselves on him? Obviously as he knew exactly what was going to happen.

'_Calm'_

Hearing the familiar voice in his head, Naruto's body instantly calmed despite his will against it.

'_What?'_

"Be calm."

Tensing at the deep, husky, _familiar _voice whispered into his ear and for once not in his head, Naruto's eyes widened and he took an involuntary _gasp _of surprise.

Spinning around in the strong grasp of this person (and in the back of his mind, surprised that the person let him do this) Naruto's jaw dropped.

_Gaara_

.-.

I'M SO SORRY!

I know it seems like I abandoned this but I really didn't. For the past year I've been lurking around livejournal and fan girling over DBSK (a South Korean band). I know its no excuse and I know that this is an incredibly short update but I hope to update WAY more often this year.

PS: BARELY ANYONE HAS VOTED IN MY POLL!!!! My thanks to those who have, but at the moment I still don't know what to do with Sakura and Sasuke so please VOTE!


	5. Chapter 5

Someone sent me a PM complaining that it was the new year and I hadn't updated yet. So I typed the rest of this chapter. I was going for something longer, but I ran out of time. So, anyways, lets start the new year off with a bang, yeah?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Buh- wha- you're not- huh?!"

Standing before him was obviously Gaara but how was that possible? This guy was in the Chuunin exams but his name wasn't Gaara. At least that's not what the board said during the preliminaries.

"How can you be Gaara?!"

He smirked, just a barely upturning of his lip, but it was still there.

"I placed you under a genjutsu the first time you saw me. Whenever you heard someone say my name, it sounded like a different name to you. Whenever you read my name, you read it as something different then everybody else, whenever you spoke my name, you thought you were saying my 'other' name but the others just heard you say Gaara. I wanted to keep my presence a surprise for you. I do admit that every minute I was around you, I just wanted to take you into my arms, but I knew the end result would be just that much sweeter. And I was right."

Naruto just gaped at him. Then he glared, and lightly shoved Gaara's shoulder.

"You put me under a genjutsu? Teme!" He blushed lightly when he realized what he said.

The shove barely affected Gaara. Instead, he was looking at Naruto's _very _naked body. Naruto turned red when he saw Gaara staring.

"Pervert! Get out of my shower and go wait in the living room or something!" Bodily throwing Gaara out of the shower- not that he could have if Gaara didn't want to move- he quickly finished washing himself. Peaking around the curtain, he made sure Gaara had indeed exited the bathroom. Drying himself off and throwing that damn robe back on (he cursed himself for not bringing a change of clothes into the bathroom), he peaked into his bedroom.

No Gaara insight.

_Phew._

When he reached his closet, he let out an undignified sound (he did not squeak damnit!). Someone grabbed him around his waist -gee I wonder who- and threw him face first onto the bed. This _someone_ then climbed on top of him and flipped him over. He glared up at the blank face of Gaara.

"What do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you are about to get off of me and let me get dressed."

Gaara smirked.

"After all the time we've spent being intimate in our dreamscape, I wouldn't have guessed that you'd be shy in real life."

"You make it sound like we've had sex, you pervert!"

Gaara smirked at Naruto's red cheeks.

"Maybe not yet, but I intend to soon."

Naruto gaped.

"No way! We're barely even teenagers, we shouldn't be interested in doing _that _for a few more years. I don't think its normal for people to lose their virginity at 12 and 13, you know!"

"Hn. And since when have _we_ been normal? I see that the fusion hasn't begun in you yet, but it has for me. Shukaku has started to share his chakra and body with me, along with his hormones, unfortunately. Kyuubi will start to do this with you as well, but only once he determines that you're ready. Because of this process, my body has started to mature past that of what a 12 year old's body should be."

Naruto blinked, and for the first time, _really _looked at Gaara.

He saw a mature face, with eyes that had seen far too much. Flaming red hair, broad shoulders, toned arms and chest, long legs and a very firm stomach. Over all, he looked at least 15 or 16.

Naruto openly gaped.

Smirking at his stunned expression, Gaara leaned down to nuzzle Naruto's supple neck- only to be shoved away by a hand in his face.

"Nuh-uh! You may have the hormones of a 16 year old boy, but I don't! Not yet at least!"

Naruto felt very smug about Gaara's growl of annoyance. This is, until Gaara pinned his arms above his head.

"It seems someone's forgotten who the dominant is in this relationship," He growled out, before nipping his mate's neck harshly. He dodged Naruto's kicking legs by slipping in between them, pushing Naruto's flimsy robe up his legs even further. When Naruto's struggling didn't stop, Gaara latched onto his neck with his fangs and released a warning snarl.

Naruto froze.

Even though he had never physically heard that growl, his instincts recognized it for what it was. It was orders from his dominate to knock it off. His body immediately started to relax- against his will of course.

"No damnit!"

He started lightly struggling again.

He was entirely unprepared for Gaara to throw open his robe, use the tie to bind his wrists together, and spread his knees thus forcing Naruto's legs even further apart.

"G-gaara!"

Naruto gasped when Gaara started sucking on his sensitive nipples and tried to urge Gaara head away with his bound hands. It was borderline painful in its intensity. Instead of backing off, Gaara roughly thumbed Naruto's nipples and reveled in Naruto's scream.

"Remember your place my mate, I do what I want to your body and you don't have a say in it. You're mine!" Gaara whispered hotly in his mate's ears before continuing down his body.

Naruto's body nearly arched off the bed when Gaara engulfed Naruto's erection with his mouth. As much as he didn't want it, Naruto couldn't stop his body from reacting. All too soon, he found his release. His very first caused by another -physical- person.

As he layed gasping for breath, Gaara finally backed off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**Kehehehehe good job showing your mate who's the dominant Gaara. I'm sure he's just going to throw himself you now." Shukaku cackled sarcastically. Opening his eyes and pulling his sight back from the outside world, he focused on his surroundings. **

**On three sides he was surrounded by solid metallic colored walls, in front of him he was trapped by metal-like bars. **

**Same old same old. **

**Wrapping his chakra around his form, he effortlessly concentrated it. His body quickly shrunk and turned humanoid. **

**He had short, sandy blond hair and glowing amber eyes. He had a healthy tan and his body was well muscled. His shoulders and chest were broad and covered with a white tunic and a brown, cloth belt. The tunic was loose and dipped low over his chest. The sleeves showed off his strong, tattooed arms. **

**His legs were covered by dark brown, loose pants. He had black ninja shoes and his calves were wrapped up with white cloth. Tan fox ears peaked out of his hair and he had nine tan tails swishing behind him. **

**Settling down on the metallic-like floor, he sighed. **

**Kyuubi was so close, close enough that he could _feel _him in the air, but he was still untouchable. Once Gaara and Naruto joined, Shukaku and Kyuubi would be together again. The bond between their containers would allow them to visit each other whenever they wanted. **

**With what Gaara just pulled, Shukaku doubted that Naruto would let him near his body anytime soon. Naruto was still young, and even though we was a boy, he hadn't reached the point of being ready for sex. Gaara may still be the same age as Naruto, but he was physically older by at least three years. His needs were different than Naruto now. **

**Of course, Gaara didn't understand this.**

**Shukaku sighed in frustration. **

**Yes, he wanted Naruto and Gaara to be happy together, but damnit, he wanted to be with Kyuubi! It had been twelve, _twelve _years since they had been together. Since Shukaku had heard his voice, had seen is smile, had felt his soft hair. It was killing him not being with Kyuubi. **

**He could't imagine what Kyuubi had felt when he had been taken from him. Taken from him and sealed within a human child, within Gaara. He really wasn't surprised Kyuubi went on a rampage across the country. He would have done the same thing. **

**He clenched his fist in anger. **

**Stupid power hungry humans. Hadn't they learned not to mess with the demons of the land? It wasn't like the demons hunted humans, in fact, the demons _protected _humans. There were far worse creatures from the spirit would that would love to have a human snack. **

**With all that the humans had done to the Protectors, he was starting to doubt the need for their position. Why not just leave them to the mercy of the spirit realm? It would certainly solve their problems. **

**He snorted. As if the King would ever consider that. **

**He perked up when he heard something strange from the outside. He smirked. More drama was just what he needed. It did get pretty boring doing nothing for _twelve years. _**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As he caught his breath, Naruto grabbed his sheet and pulled it around his body. Ignoring Gaara's smirk, he very calmly grabbed his clothes and walk to the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

When he finally came out, Naruto ignored Gaara and walked to the kitchen, intent on making _himself _a meal. Fixing a bowl of cereal, he walked around Gaara and sat at the table. Naruto could feel Gaara's amusement as he sat on the couch in the living room.

Naruto growled when he felt sand creeping down the front of his shirt. Even though he was the Submissive, he was _not _going to put up with this crap.

Finishing his food, he tossed his dishes in the sink and headed back to his room to fix his bed. He stilled when he felt Gaara pressed up against his back.

"Don't be angry koi. Aren't you happy to finally see me after so many years of communication?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but he didn't push Gaara away when he wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist. Gaara frowned when there was no sign of an impending outburst. Normally, Naruto wouldn't shut up if someone pissed him off. Well, normally Naruto wouldn't shut up _period. _

"I told you no Gaara. You didn't listen to me."

Gaara frowned.

"So? You never had any problems being intimate when we were in our dream scape. Besides, its my _right._"

Naruto turned around in Gaara's arms.

"That was our dream scape, this is reality. Its different. Its _real. _I told you no, and you didn't listen! How do I know that you'll listen to me in other matters of our life? Are you just going to be the typical male of bulldoze over what I think and feel?!"

Naruto's voiced had grown louder as he had progressed.

Gaara didn't say anything, but he did wrap his arms around Naruto, pulling him closer.

"This is about the villagers isn't it?"

Naruto's silence gave him his answer. Gaara squeezed him closer in apology. They both knew that he wouldn't be able to give on out loud. And Naruto accepted it. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around Gaara to show he understood, there was a strange noise from the living room.

Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"What the hell, is today Sneak-Into-Naruto's-Apartment Day?" Naruto said under his breath. Before he could sneak into the living room, Gaara pushed him back and gave him a warning look. Using his sand, he created another eye, sending it to investigate. Making no noise at all, he pulled Naruto towards his closet and out of sight from the hallway.

Using sign language, he described the male in the other room. Naruto visibly relaxed when he finished.

"Phew! Its just Shino. He's my good friend." Giving Gaara a reassuring smile, he all but bounced into the other room.

"Shino! What are you doing here? You know, your like the third person to sneak into my apartment today! Did someone send out a memo that I was not aware of or something? Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you had training today, what happened? Ohhhh, did training finish already? When did you guys start?! That must have been eeeeaaarrrlllyy! I didn't know you were a morning person! I'm definately not, I neeeeeed my sleep! Otherwise I'm grumpy and snap at everything! Sakura has smacked my quite a few times for that y'know. Would you like an apple? I think Kakashi-"

Gaara shook his head. How could someone so small talk _so much?_ This Shino person didn't seem to be really bothered. Either that, or he was use to it. Gaara bet he was just use to it.

When Shino's head shifted slightly, Gaara was aware that Shino was looking at him now, even though he couldn't see through Shino's dark sunglasses. Gaara stared right back. Whatever Shino was looking for, he seemed to have found it as he gave a slight nod before turning his attention back to Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whoo!


End file.
